Strawberries
by Dalaric
Summary: Damon and Alaric are fighting as usual. But what's the reason this time? Here's a hint. It starts with K.
1. Chapter 1

Damon and Alaric were sitting in their usual spots at the Grill, quietly drinking and watching the game that was on, with little interest in what was going on around them

Things in Mystic Fall's have been quiet lately, and no one was complaining. With the young gang enjoying life at college, Stefan spending most of his time with Katherine outside town, having fun. Partying. Whatever. No one really wanted to know the details and Damon still grimaced every time he imagined his younger brother and Katherine together, _together_.

This was really convenient for Damon since he would have the Boarding House all for himself most of the time, so Damon would spend his time quietly reading books he didn't get a chance to read before, or having Alaric over for a drink and a game. Or even an occasional blowjob, when both men are in the mood.

Or just sitting in his favorite chair.

Really. Damon was just taking a break from life, in general. And other that the moderate, healthy friendship with Alaric, Damon had zero interest in getting involved romantically with anyone.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted when a tall, beautiful, confident-looking woman with dirty blonde hair, wide brown eyes and steady steps walked into the bar, drawing the attention of the locals at the bar to her. She searched around the bar for a little while until her eyes locked to Alaric's back, who seemed oblivious, focusing on the game, and she walked right up to him

Damon turned around in his chair, feeling more and more curious about this woman, and that's when Alaric noticed him, so, naturally, he turned around to take a look at what had caught Damon's attention, and the second he saw the woman, both him, and her smiled wildly, more than recognizing each other

"I can't believe my eyes!" Damon heard Alaric whisper, before he stood up and walked fast to meet the woman half-way, hugging her- no, more like, squeezing her. And she hugged him back, tighter, if that was even possible.

Damon stayed seated, waiting to be introduced to the woman, sipping on his beer and acting uninterested when both Alaric and her finished their small salutes

Finally, Alaric took the woman's hand by his and walked into the bar where Damon was casually sitting, with the widest smile Damon's ever seen on his friend's face. "Damon! This beautiful lady right here is Kamilla! Kamilla, this is Damon."

"hmm. Nice to meet you." Damon smiled, flirtatiously, as he extended his hand to shake Kamilla's,

"Nice to meet you too!" Kamilla replied, smiling back, and then finally settling down on a chair, sitting between Damon and Alaric.

Damon opened his mouth to ask how Alaric knows Kamilla when Alaric said, "Kamilla's my sister!"

"Really?" Damon raised his eyebrow, taken aback by this. Alaric's never mentioned having a sister to Damon. Let alone, a hot one.

"So, what are you doing here?" Alaric asked

"I'm here to check up on you! We haven't heard from you in months, Ric!"

"Yea, sorry.. my bad. So, how's everyone?"

"Great! We all miss you and just want you back,"

Damon rolled his eyes, and mentally yawned at the doll conversation the two siblings were having next to him, wondering absently how much it would piss Alaric off if he made a move with Kamilla. Maybe he shouldn't...

Yup. He definitely shouldn't. Alaric is the protective type, after all.

"I've heard so much about you, Damon"

"Really? That's funny, I didn't hear anything about you," Damon teased Alaric, who rolled his eyes and said, "You know why I wouldn't mention my sister to your type, Damon,"

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes now. Kamilla, however, chuckled. _And boy, was that a chuckle_..

"So, what did you hear about me, Kamilla?"

"That's you're a badass vampire that everyone needs to avoid," Kamilla said with a playful grin, and the statement startled Damon a bit,

"Oh.. you know.."

"Of course I do! I, unfortunately, know all about this supernatural underworld of yours. Having an original vampire brother keeps me updated with everything else here. And, by the way Ric, you don't look any different!"

"Now, I don't," Alaric said with a chuckle,

"So, show me your fangs!"

"Shh, Kamilla! People might hear. And.. I will, later. Where are you sleeping, by the way? I have a couch back at the loft that magically turns into a bed. It's fun to sleep on. You can have my bed" He shrugged

Kamilla smiled widely and thanked Alaric

Damon was still trying to digest the fact Alaric has a sister

a hot one

a sister that made him feel... funny inside. She was full of energy, and her energy shined upon her brother. She was definitely the type of people that had their special effect on the ones around them.

"You know, I have plenty of room back at the Board-"

"No! Damon.. Err, thanks." Alaric said, interrupting Damon and sending him a glare that said, _I know what you're trying to do. And it's not going to happen_.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "You know, I was offering the space for you, Ric. But whatever."

_Right_..

* * *

><p>to be continued<p>

i can't stop im so sorry i just need alaric and damon in every goddamn alternative universe anyone could ever think of

*dies*


	2. Chapter 2

Out of boredom, Damon decided to wait for Alaric at the Grill, maybe they could go out, have fun. Slay some vampires. Have a drink or two at a foreign bar, maybe have some extra fun at a parking lot somewhere outside of Mystic Falls.

Of course, Damon knew that Alaric will be too tired to do any of that and the most fun he could get out of him would be a drink or two at the Boarding House, and if he tried to object, Alaric will lecture Damon that if he'd actually tried to work, Damon would know what it would feel like to be exhausted and just want to relax. Besides. Teaching today's generations has proven to be one of the toughest jobs there are nowadays, even for an original vampire, such as Alaric.

Huffing in annoyance, Damon took his usual seat at the bar and ordered himself a drink, absently wondering why Matt still hadn't been able to make something more useful with his life other than serving tables. Whatever. Damon was getting bored and for once, he'd actually missed his brother.

"This town is boring! Seriously, what are you supposed to do for fun around here?" Damon heard Kamilla -the hotter Saltzman- complain as she sat down on the seat next to Damon's. Alaric's, actually. With a chuckle, Damon replied, "Don't ask me, I'm just as bored. How's the town treatin' you so far?"

"Okay, I guess. People are really nice.. I mean, too nice."

Damon smiled, nodding his head in agreement, noticing how beautiful, and wild Kamilla's eyes are.

Kamilla smiled to Damon, and Damon could swear to God, it felt as if someone had touched his heart.

Clearing his throat, Damon quickly looked down at his drink and said, "So, uh, any dirty secrets I need to know about Ric that I could use to blackmail him?"

Kamilla studied Damon's face and then chuckled, "Can I have what he's having?" She signaled to Matt and returned her focus back to Damon, "When we were in high school, Ric had this _huge_ crush on one of my friends, Sarah and he wanted to woo her so he dressed up in his best clothes one day and came to my room, trying his best to sound smart. I love my brother, don't get me wrong, but God, he was such a geek back in high school! He had his Batman boxers on. I sneaked in behind him and pulled his pants down! It was hilarious, you should have seen his face! Sarah took a picture, I need to find it" Kamilla said, laughing. Damon, however, failed to find the story funny, but he forced a smile.

"So, Ric was the geek, you were the.."

"Hottie. The popular." Kamilla said, sounding a bit daring, eyeing Damon, she placed her hand on his thigh, and whispered, "Always got what I wanted." and then suddenly got up, "Look at the time! I need to run to Alaric's before he arrives from school and freak out when he doesn't find me. This was fun, Damon." She said, and with a smile, she quickly left the bar leaving Damon somewhat puzzled, trying to figure out how she was in any way blood related to Alaric.

But then again.. he was blood related to Stefan so.. It happens, right?

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't get Kamilla off his mind and it was driving him insane. She was the dangerous type because Damon couldn't easily have her, and the reason to that was mostly because she was his best friend's sister, or so he liked to believe.<p>

Hanging out in the library of the Boarding House with Alaric, Damon forced himself to stop thinking about _her_, in fear Alaric might smell it on him. Or something.

Alaric was getting drunk and more relaxed, dozing off on the couch, Damon rolled his eyes and nudged his leg with his, "Wake up. Entertain me."

Alaric scoffed, "Fuck off, man I'm tired," he said, and got up to pour himself another drink, returning to settle down on the couch next to Damon, who was in a flirtatious mood.

Smirking, Damon moved closer to Alaric and placed a hand on his thigh, "I could think of one or two things that don't require your full energy. Just.. presence, I suppose."

"Not in the mood, Damon,"

"Right. You dick says otherwise."

Alaric glanced down at his crotch and to his horror, he found that Damon was somewhat right.

"I need to get some sleep. Exam tomorrow." Alaric said, quickly getting up to leave but only to get pulled down on the couch by Damon. And once he'd landed on the couch, Damon climbed up on him and whispered right into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, "Don't be silly, Ric. You don't need to study for the exams, your students do."

"I need to slee- Ugh Damon-" Alaric couldn't finish his sentence as Damon was already unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, then kneeling down in front of him, _and boy was that a sight_, Damon wrapped his lips around Alaric's already hard cock and hummed, enjoying the taste of the precum and the sight of Alaric's face. And suddenly, Damon wondered how Alaric's sister would taste like.

_Delicious. Sinful. Dangerous._

And to his horror, Damon had found himself fantasizing about what it would feel like to have both the Saltzmans in his bed, wondering what kind of spell had Kamilla cast on him to make him lose control of his thoughts and dreams this way. Alaric was oblivious, enjoying Damon's mouth and it didn't take long for him to spell his seed down Damon's throat with a grunt.

Damon suddenly felt a bang of guilt. Something he rarely felt, as he got up and sat next to Alaric, watching him recover from his orgasm

Alaric smiled, shaking his head, and he went to work on Damon's pants to return the favor only to be surprised by Damon quickly getting up on his feet,

"You're tired, Ric. Go to bed." Damon said, surprising himself as well, and headed straight upstairs.

Alaric rolled his eyes and left to his apartment. Whatever Damon had in his mind wasn't any of his concern, he thought to himself. And he was too tired to care, anyways.

* * *

><p>Should I continue?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"How is it that I always find you here drinking, alone?"

"Because your brother keeps ditching me."

Kamilla pouted mockingly, picking up the sandwich she's ordered earlier and turned around, ready to leave,

"What, you're ditching me, too? What is it with you Saltzmans."

Kamilla turned, smiling, "Wanna come?" and Damon couldn't say no to that face.

* * *

><p>"So were are we going exactly?" Damon wondered, still following Kamilla into the deep forest of Mystic Falls,<p>

"Somewhere far away from people."

"I thought you were a city girl. City girls love people." Damon teased, earning himself a glare,

"True. I just don't like _these_ people. They're.. boring. Nosy. Ric's neighbor kept asking me if I wanted to meet her son, I mean. No is a no, lady!"

Damon chuckled, and Kamilla finally stopped, sitting down on the ground and taking her sandwich out of the bag. Damon looked around, puzzled, and he had to ask, "Why here?"

"Don't know. I mean. Why not? And.. I think we're lost, too." Kamilla said, shrugging and simultaneity shoving her sandwich into her mouth, "But you're a vampire, surely you know how to get us out." She said, after swallowing her big bite

Damon raised his eyebrow and then sat down opposite to her, not caring much about getting his expensive jeans dirty, "Are you and Ric like, not blood relating or something?"

Kamilla studied his face for a few seconds, and then shook her had, hurt appearing on her face, "I thought you knew.. Ric's real parents were.." She cleared her throat, "Brutally murdered when he was like, 6. Right in front of him. He's adopted!"

Damon opened his eyes not believing what he'd just heard, feeling bad for Alaric. He never thought Alaric's past would be that bloodied and it made him feel bad for all the times he'd ever teased or annoyed Alaric, and that was a rare feeling for Damon.

He should start feeling used to having rare feelings when it comes to his best friend.

"I.. I didn't know, no, he never told me." Damon finally managed to say to Kamilla, who's serious face started to slowly be replaced with a sneaky smile, and then she burst out laughing, confusing Damon, "What?"

"The look on your face, Damon!" Kamilla was finally able to say after wiping tears from her eyes, "You should'v seen the look on your face!"

Damon shook his head, feeling now annoyed, when Kamilla said, "I'm just kidding! His parents- MY parents didn't die when we were young so yes, we are blood related."

"You know, I really fail to find your sense of humor amusing."

"Well I fail to see you as a functioning normal individual. All you do is drink and sleep."

Damon opened his mouth several times before finally saying, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kamilla shrugged, and went back to eating her sandwich. And Damon started regretting his decision to tag along with her.

"I hear a river." Kamilla said quietly, after finally finishing her food,

"Yes. There's one not very far from here, actually."

"I love rivers." Kamilla said, "I lost my true love to a river."

Damon rolled his eyes, expecting another exaggerated story that he will also find offending to him, somehow. Kamilla, however, looked hurt, looking up at the clear sky.

"Aren't you supposed to hate rivers, then?" Damon finally asked,

"How could I when he's living in them, now."

Damon raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ric? where the hell are you? call me!" Damon left his tenth voice message on Alaric's phone and with an annoyed grunt, he threw his phone on the couch. Kamilla was with him, alone, in the library, and he found himself uncontrollably attracted to her, and he couldn't figure why. Feeling cornered, which was on the top of the list of feelings Damon hated most, he poured two glasses of bourbon and went to sit down next to Kamilla, because, you know, that's what hosts do.<p>

"He didn't answer?"

Damon shook his head, and turned his attention to the fireplace. That was a save place. Kamilla noticed Damon wasn't in the mood to talk so, she quietly drank her drink, getting up, she started wandering around the library, touching every piece at least once.

Damon tried his best to completely block her presence in the library. Actually, in the entire world. He couldn't work out why he liked her so much. She acted childishly, she showed zero interest in him and most importantly she was his best friend's sister and everyone knows, that's a red line you never, ever cross.

Yet Damon found himself desperately wanting to touch her. Just.. feel how she feels like. He could already smell her and she smelled beautiful. Like nothing he'd ever smelled before. Just.. her.

If Damon were to compare her to every woman he'd ever had an interest in, who were only two, really, then he would find that she was daring, dangerous like Katherine is. She was kind and she loved, truly, like Elena does. She was spontaneous and the world shone from her face yet, it was clear to Damon she had pain buried deep inside her

"Are you Ok?" Damon heard Kamilla ask, almost forgetting she was in the room with him, and wondering why on earth he was listing her traits, "Yes, why?" He asked, sort of defensively

"Nothing you just.. Is it true vampires can shut off the pain, if they wanted to?"

Damon was taken aback by the question and he felt, yet again, offended by her, and he couldn't remember the last time someone had offended him these many times in one day, in the past century and a half of his life. Which was funny, because she clearly didn't mean to,

"No," Damon said, standing on his feet to face Kamilla, "because in order to do that, they have to shut off every other feeling and when they are old and tacky, they will realize there had never been such thing as a switch and they will have to face every single decision they've ever made in their lives, and live with it, if they ever could. And do you know what type of decisions people tend to make when they don't have remorse?"

Damon found himself inches from a frightened Kamilla, who couldn't take a single step back anymore as she was cornered between the library's wall and his body,

"Bad ones?" Kamilla whispered, tears filling her frightened eyes,

The next thing he'd realized was how much he had wanted to taste her perfectly full lips, and there was absolutely nothing stopping him from doing precisely that

But_ damn his morals_. And his royalty to his best friend. Damon struggled for a minute but he finally managed to pull himself away but the second he did, he felt Kamilla's strong, warm hands snake around his neck roughly, pulling him back to his previous position,

"Don't you dare stop now," She whispered, and smashed her mouth to his, sneaking her tongue in, tasting every inch of his mouth with her sweet, torturous tongue and Damon lost all ability of thinking straight, allowing himself to be led upstairs by what was clear to him now, a hot mess.

* * *

><p>to be continued<p>

so only one reviewer (my fav omg i lovez u) said that i should continue so here i am!

Exactly two chapters left.

Any thoughts on Kamilla? (asking this while knowing I won't get any replies but.. it won't hurt to ask)


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's eyes opened when the sun hit his face, and quickly remembered the events of the previous night. Slowly, and as quietly as possible, he turned around in his own bed praying to God, harder than ever before, that he wouldn't find anyone sleeping next to him.

Unfortunately for Damon, Kamilla Saltzman, the one woman he was not supposed to sleep with for too many reason now,_ was right there_

Squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them several times, Damon hoped that all of this was just a dream, but alas, it wasn't.

Damon decided it was time for him to face the consequences of his actions. Although.. if he got up and left as quietly and fast as possible, that could be avoided. So, he slowly go up and put his pants on, and while looking for his shirt, Kamilla started stirring in bed. Damon froze, too frightened to make one more move although he could go as quietly as a sneaky cat, but Kamilla calmly opened her eyes and got up, pulling the sheets to cover herself up with,

"'morning.." Kamilla said quietly, smiling,

_Smiling.._

"Uh.. morning.. How are you.. feeling?" Damon asked._ Maybe the realization still hasn't hit her yet.. she should freak out, at least!_

"I'm feeling good." She replied, and then got up to put her clothes on. Damon quickly turned around to look away, giving her privacy she didn't really ask for. The awkwardness of the situation, to Damon, at least, had made it almost impossible for him to act normally.

"Uhh, maybe- I mean, I would offer you something to eat it's just- we really don't have anythin-" Damon stuttered, facing the door and wishing he could just open it and run away as fast and as far away as possible. Kamilla giggled and said, "It's okay, I'm not hungry. Thanks, anyways."

Damon nodded and walked towards the door. Opening it, he turned around to see Kamilla's fully dressed, ready to leave, "Maybe Alaric shouldn't know.." He said,

Kamilla laughed, "Of course he shouldn't."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I've been calling you all last night!" Damon yelled at Alaric when he finally found him at the bar, <em>drinking<em>.

"It's too early for that, don't you think?" Damon said, but Alaric only scoffed, and when Damon noticed his friend's sad face, he felt a bang of guilt so he slowly sat next to him, "What's up, Ric?"

"Kamilla didn't show up last night," He whispered, as if there was someone around them that he didn't want him to hear, "I.. What if she was like, with someone?" He continued, grimacing,

Damon tried his best not to look or sound guilty. Clearing his throat, he finally said, "Ric. She's a grown woman and I believe she is capable of making her own decision. So what if she was with a man last night? I mea-"

"Damon, don't finish that sentence."

"No, I'm just saying, I think she can take care of herself."

Alaric looked at Damon and laughed, "You seriously think I'm worried about _her_?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, _what_?

"I'm worried about the man she was with, Damon! And I suspect it was Matt,"

Damon looked at Alaric questionably, and then at Matt, who looked oblivious, cleaning up some glasses

"Why Matt? Of all people.. I mean.. She could do better.." Damon shrugged,

"I don't know I just saw them chatting a couple of days ago I jus- ugh never mind, this is stupid."

"No, Ric. Seriously though, why are you worried about me- n.. men. The man..? The man she was with?"

"You don't know my sister, Damon. Look, I love my sister. Ok she's my closest family I mean, I love her more than my parent so don't get me wrong but.. She's a heart breaker. The really awful type- she literally takes what she wants and then tosses you away."

"Me why would she toss me away I didn't do anything ?"

Alaric shook his head annoyingly, "Not you, you idiot. I meant like, you whoever slept with her _you_. And why the fuck do _you_ sound all too guilty?"

"Me? I'm not guilty, don't be ridiculous." Damon scoffed, taking Alaric's glass from his hand and drinking it. Alaric rolled his eyes

Both men sat quietly, Damon feeling used and stupid, for the first time since Katherine and all of her shit happened. And he hated himself for this. _I should have known better._

"Ric?"

"What."

"You said the other day, uh, when I first met your sister that you wouldn't let my type know about her or something?"

"Yea so?"

Damon cleared his throat, "What did you mean, _my type_?"

Alaric chuckled and ordered another drink, "Oh man, you know what I mean."

Damon didn't.

"Okay look, I love you man. You're my best friend and really, I care about you. It's just.. girls always find a way of using you, you know because, you just love too much and you love the wrong people. And frankly, women can smell that on you, I tell ya. But don't worry, it's not your fault."

"You're a dick."

_Dammit. That was entirely too true._

Alaric chuckled and was about to order another drink when he suddenly stopped midway, "Holy. Shit."

"What?"

Alaric slowly turned his head and looked at Damon, realization hitting him hard, "It.. was you!"

"What do you mean, it was me?" Damon stuttered, his heart started beating fast in his chest an suspected his face was now pale because he could literally feel the blood dry out in his veins.

"You fucking asshole, you slept with my sister!"

"Alaric, shush come on, I can explain!" Damon quickly said, "Let's discuss this somewhere quiet, please!"

Alaric couldn't believe his friend. Of all people, it was Damon. "You piece of fuck!" Alaric yelled, before getting up to leave the bar. Damon quickly followed

"Alaric I didn't mean to! I wasn't going to, I swear!"

Alaric kept moving towards his car, so Damon had to use his vampire speed to get his friend's attention,

"You said it yourself, Ric, I was used. I see that now-"

"What difference does that make? You slept with my sister, Damon!"

"I know I'm sorry I really am it's just.. If you'd allow me to explain-"

"Okay. Explain. You have 5 seconds." Alaric said, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend, feeling betrayed and sick

Damon opened his mouth, not really sure what he wanted to say because really, there were too many things he wanted- needed to say. Things he'd never thought about before, and things that had absolutely nothing to do with Alaric's sister. Things that words, really, couldn't easily express

"I should have expected that from you." Alaric finally said, shaking his head. He got in his car, quickly driving off and leaving his friend in the middle of the street, regretting every single decision he'd ever once made that hurt Alaric

* * *

><p>to be continued.<p>

YAY dalaric was perfect in the 100th episode! so happy so them together again 3


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Damon hissed, pushing through the door of the crypt where Alaric had died, and was supposed to stay dead, once.

Alaric rolled his eyes, "I'd like to be left alone for now, Damon." He said, drinking straight from his bottle of whiskey

"Bullshit. We're going to talk about what happened-"

"I really don't wanna talk about it-"

"No, shut up, dammit! I made a mistake and this is me apologizing for it so, shut up, will ya!"

Alaric raised his eyebrows at his friend, but didn't say anything.

"Would you have reacted the same way if it wasn't your sister I slept with?" Damon said, crossing his arms and glaring down at his friend,

Alaric was taken aback by the question, "The fuck, Damon, what is that supposed to mean and what does have to do wi-?"

"Answer my question, because I'm not about to make a fool of myself,"

Alaric glared up at Damon for a few seconds, but quickly looked away. _Anywhere other that those damn ice blue eyes_

"I figured so." Damon sighed, and finally sat down next to his friend. Both men didn't say a word until Damon decided to break the silence, "This is funny. Last time we were here, you were dying."

Alaric chuckled, "Yeah, well, shit happens and now I'm not.. dead anymore."

"What was it with Kamilla," Damon wondered, snatching the bottle of whiskey from Alaric,

"She has her ways, Damon. I shouldn't blame you."

"You're blaming me for something else, that's for sure. And as long as you're refusing to talk about it, I'm not going to."

Alaric smiled, "A couple of years before, you know, Isobel disappeared, Kamilla did. But, only for a year. No one knows what happened then, and I'm not going to ask. Whatever happened, it changed her, Damon. I just wish I could get the old Kamilla back. The one that never made any bad decision."

"Why don't you just ask her what happened?"

"I can't- everyone has their own secrets and I have to respect that. I died for months, for crying out loud, I can't share that with anyone. It's in the past, and I would like it to stay there now. And I believe, she wants the same, too."

Damon nodded quietly,

"Damon, about the other thing. I can't keep pretending our nights together mean nothing, but I can't involved in something more. Not now, anyways."

"I can't either. And maybe," Damon swallowed hard, "Maybe I just needed someone that could make me feel the way you do," Damon whispered almost inaudibly, "Someone that I actually have a chance with,"

Alaric couldn't have heard him if he wasn't a supernatural himself

"Why is it so hard," Alaric finally said

Damon shrugged, "We're both too broken for a healthy relationship, Ric."

Both men laughed, maybe Alaric laughed more,

"Well, we have eternity to figure our shit out."

"Amen to that."

It was finally time for them both to pretend that the world was right again. And that everything that's happened in the past, stayed there.

* * *

><p>"leaving already?" Alaric asked Kamilla, surprised to see her waiting for him and Damon at the boarding house, leaning against her car.<p>

Kamilla smiled, "Yes. I.. I came here to check up on you and I see you're doing more than well, actually," She said, looking at Damon, "You're in good hands."

Alaric smiled and hugged his sister, and Kamilla found herself, against all odds, crying. Damon stayed by his car, giving the two Saltzman's the privacy they needed.

"Did you find your river?" Alaric whispered to his sister, but she shook her head a no, "Don't worry, you will."

"Maybe I just stopped looking. I can't differentiate anymore." She smiled sadly, "I'll see you when I'm old and wrinkled, and you're still the handsome man you are."

Alaric smiled and led Kamilla back to her car, opening the door for her,

Turning the engine on, Kamilla finally looked up at Damon, apologetically, "It was really nice to meet you, Damon."

Damon smiled, "It was nice to meet you, too, Kamilla."

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric stood for a few moments in front of the Boarding House, watching a car that had stirred their lives disappear into the horizon, and then noticed another one, appearing fast until it parked right next to them.<p>

"Hello, losers!" Katherine said, getting out of the car. Both Damon and Alaric rolled their eyes,

"What'd we miss? Oh, nothing, I'm sure. Your lives are boring, I'd shoot myself if I had to live it!" She laughed and went inside the house

Stefan shook his head, "You two look weird. Did- did something happened?"

Alaric and Damon shared a look and smiled, "Nothing other than the usual. See you later, Mr. I fuck sluts." Damon said, and headed to his car,

"Ric, coming?"

"Hell yea, I am."

"Wait! I'm coming, too!" Stefan said, following both men to Damon's car, "I seriously need a break."

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
